In some printing apparatuses, images are formed on media using a marking material, such as toner. Such printing apparatuses can include a fuser having a roll and a belt that define a nip. Media are fed to the nip and heated to treat the marking material. A resultant gloss is imparted to the image fused to the media. The gloss is heavily dependent on the physical and chemical properties of the media being fused. For example, a gloss level for an image fused to two different media, such as a lightweight media and a heavyweight media, or a coated media and an uncoated media, may vary substantially if the same fusing temperatures are applied to each media.
It would be desirable to provide apparatuses useful for printing and methods that can learn appropriate fusing temperatures for different media to achieve various gloss levels. Then, a desired gloss level may be more reliably obtained.